fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Boss
The Big Boss (上司の上司, Jōshi no jōshi) is both the Guild Master of The Sorcerous 9, as well as one of the Wizard Miracles Appearance No one has seen the face of the Big boss but he frequently wears a vendetta mask. He wears a Big Top Hat And a raincoat extending up to his face. In some short detail he is seen with blue pupils. Personality The Bog Boss is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason he continued the legacy of the Sorcerous 9. The Big Boss shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds. He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hats or doing insane poses.Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, The Big Boss was quite an impatient man. His impulsive and brash nature has sometimes caused more trouble for people around him. Another flair he has is his ability to 'straight-talk' through many situations at hand. It could be seen that his closest relationship in the group is with Kurapika because they have spent the most time with each other. His a very optimistic and logical person, having no religion, he only relies his belief on facts. In some episodes the Big boss is seen as a very romantic person for he tried to give his daughter (Ayumu a bouquet of flowers. History In his youth, The Big boss was a truly kind boy, very attached to his unnamed grandfather, and greatly admired by the people around him.This, however, changed when he was abducted by a Dark Guild down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. During his younger time, he oversaw the guild's rise in fame of its Mages and their power one of them is the.The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind whether Fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure. He left his non-biological parents and continued his adventure alone. As the years pass by, on his early 30, He saw a young woman crying by the side of a river, little did he know she was her soon to be non-biological daughter. He then learned about the Sorcerous 9 and continued its legacy. For his remarkable work he was nominated to become one of the Wizard Miracles and soon succeeded. The Big Boss is one of the characters who changes his attire frequently. He once dressed only with a Big Hat and a Raincoat. Although he changed his attire from time to time, he's still frequently shown wearing his Wizard Miracles Attire. Quotes Being strong on your own is meaningless. To have power you need other people, and they need a world where they can be at their best. (あなた自身に強いということは意味がありません。力を持ってするには、他の人を必要とし、彼らは最高の状態であることができる彼らは、世界を必要としています。, Anata jishin ni tsuyoi to iu koto wa imi ga arimasen. Chikara o motte suru ni wa, hokanohito o hitsuyō to shi, karera wa saikō no jōtaidearu koto ga dekiru karera wa, sekai o hitsuyō to shite imasu.) Ymir to The Big Boss-''' '''Do you always want to live hiding behind the mask you put up for the sake of others?! You're you, and there's nothing wrong with that. (あなたはいつもあなたが他の人のために我慢するマスクの後ろに隠れて生きていきたいですか？あなたはだ、それには何の問題もありません。, Anata wa itsumo anata ga hokanohito no tame ni gaman suru masuku no ushiro ni kakurete ikite ikitaidesu ka? Anata wada, soreni wa nani no mondai mo arimasen.) Magic & Ability Illusion Magic The user is capable of using divine magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a transcendent being or those related to them. Some users might use it for evil purposes. *'Temple of the Lost King'- using his Divine Magic, The Big boss can summon a lost temple around his opponent rendering them lost inside forever. But to activate the spell The Big boss should be in a channeling position for several minutes. Enhanced Durability- The Big Boss is quite physical durable, as he was able to take a punch from Asada, to reveal his identity, (unscratched), completely unfazed. Deduction Skills & Logic Reasoning- The Big Boss can predict his opponent next move by watching there behavior and manners, even in some little ways. In one episode, he was able to know the exact number of steps when Ayumu went down the stairs. Magic Detection- The Big Boss can sense the presence of Magic and possibly gain detailed understanding about them, including their type, quality and intensity. Enhanced Senses- The Big boss has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average person, he was able to hear Ayumu talking on the first floor all the way from the third floor.